voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Addressing The Akarvian Concerns
The following article is a response to the Akarvian Denouncement of James Jaykay. ---- To those whom may hold concerns, On behalf of his highness, and rightful king, James Jaykay, I have been instructed to address foreign concerns. It has come to our attention that the Republic of Akarv has called into question the legitimacy of James Jaykay. A nation that claims it is established on truth, law, and justice, is here denying what is lawfully appropriate. While James Jaykay may have had a clouded past, it was his cousin - James Navor the Second, whom provided guidance and council to him. Had Mr. Navor provided better guidance, Jaykay would have remained ruling Fallnavor for the whole of his life. However, due to an illegal plot hatched by James Navor the Second, Jaykay was removed from power and forced into self exile. If anything the lawful leader of Fallnavor has been restored, and an impostor - a fake leader, has been removed. The truth of the matter is that James Jaykay is the lawful king, and he has been restored to his rightful place. While Akarv has legitimate concerns based on Jaykay's past, it should be remembered he was a mere young adult at that time. His mother had passed and he was in severe grief. His thinking was clouded, and Mr. Navor only worsened his emotional state. Much time has passed since those days, and James Jaykay is indeed a changed man. He is a man of order, law, and justice. Whilst Mr. James Navor did some good for Fallnavor, he still did this good from an illegally obtained position of authority. That kind of criminality, if allowed to stand without redress, would be the seedling that hatches into widespread corruption and cruelty. Is that what Akarv desires for Fallnavorians? A cruel and oppressive rule, founded on the illegal ousting of its rightful leader. I would surely hope not. Furthermore, what proof is there that Jaykay was this violent tyrant he was made out to be? He did not construct a wall around Fallnavor. He did not construct a military-industrial complex. He did not take international exiles into his court and make them into his guiding council. But do you know who did all these things? Mr. James Navor the second of his name. Oh, but he was this shining light of brilliance, was he not? A man of great stature, better than that ruthless tyrant James Jaykay whom had to fend off countless internal struggles in order to retain power, whom had to fight the most well-established families just to ensure the homeless and less fortunate Fallnavorians wouldn't be chased out of Fallnavrock. It is perhaps true, Jaykay is not perfect. But he is a man of the people, whom stands for the people. He despises the aristocracy, for they impeded his plans and hopes for true equality of humanity. What Jaykay has dreamed of is a land wherein all people are equal under the law, where if a man commits a crime - his statues, wealth and connections will do him no benefit. A land where the poor homeless man can have his grievances against the rich aristocracy heard and considered. Is this wrong? Is it wrong that Jaykay intends to establish a government wherein the people are all held accountable, regardless of how well connected or rich they might be? If Akarv, and other world leaders want to condemn James Jaykay, a man of the people, then let them. Show the people everywhere what kind of truly oppressive leadership they are under. Show them all. May the people realize the true corruption and tyranny they are under, and may they all revolt and overthrow the cruel, oppressive and deceiving governments they are beneath. Sincerely, Serena Jaykay, Queen of the Navirian Isles Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:Fallnavor Category:In Character Category:Literature